pcoverwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Pharah
Contents * Summary Pharah is a versatile and mobile Offense hero, capable of limited-duration flight. This gives her good escape capabilities, excellent vantage in open-air situations, and enables her to reach enemy snipers with ease. Her Ultimate ability Barrage allows her to rain heavy damage down on her enemies. Official tips * Pharah is a flexible hero equipped with a rocket launcher. * She dominates the skies with her Jump Jets and Hover abilities. * Rain rockets on a group of enemies with Barrage. Abilities |''Hold to Hover.'' |} Expand Details |''Pharah’s primary weapon launches rockets that deal significant damage in a wide blast radius.'' |} Expand Details |''Propelled by her suit’s thrusters, Pharah soars high into the air.'' |} Expand Details |''Pharah looses a wrist rocket that knocks back any enemies it strikes.'' |} Expand Details |''Pharah directs a continuous salvo of mini-rockets to destroy groups of enemies.'' |} Expand Details Strategy Pharah is a hero who possess the skill of aerial-control. Her Rocket Launcher fires a rocket in linear line. The rocket deals heavy damage upon impact and some splash damage nearby which can disrupt the enemy's position. Hover allows her to move upward, making her gain some amount of vertical height. Pharah can use Jump Jet in conjunction with Hover to quickly boost her height to mid-air. Concussive Blast deals no damage, but create a strong knockback that can push both Pharah and the enemy within the blast. Barrage is the most devastating, be able to wipe out all targets within second. However, the rocket is very slow, unable to deal full effect when it can't hit the enemy. Hover stills has a fuel limit, making her fall to ground quickly if she can't combine usage with Jump Jet. Although Pharah can dodge attacks with Hover, she is naturally slow by default, unlike other offense heroes. Her strong aerial capability is well-countered by the heroes who possess hitscan-type weapon, since it's attack has no travel time and be able to hit Pharah with ease. : This section is a stub section. You can help by adding any available information to this section. Weapons & Abilities * Hover (Passive): Pharah's passive ability. (This article is stub and need more detail) * Rocket Launcher: Pharah's primary weapon. Fires high-damage rockets at a relatively slow rate. ** (This article is stub and need more detail) * Jump Jet: (This article is stub and need more detail) ** (This article is stub and need more detail) * Concussive Blast: Fires a wrist rocket that knocks enemies or herself horizontally backwards, but deals no damage. ** (This article is stub and need more detail) * Barrage (Ultimate): Pharah's Ultimate ability. During the duration of the Ultimate, she fires a high-damage barrage of rockets at the enemy, but is completely immobilized. ** (This article is stub and need more detail) General strategies * Pharah's aerial capability is unparalleled, she can stay in mid-air with the longest time (not counting Mercy using Guardian Angel on Pharah). With Hover and Jump Jet, she can reach in a route that other heroes can't even reach with normal movement, and can stay indefinitely in the air. However; she has no way to speed her up in horizontal way; Concussive Blast should be used in emergency situation rather than a main method for mobility. * Avoid fighting on ground. Even though Pharah's Rocket Launcher deals heavy damage upon impact, the enemy can easily dodge her slow-rocket when she shoots it as if intending to land a direct hit. If Pharah maintains in mid-air; even if the enemy can dodge a direct hit by her rocket, but the rocket's blast will deal reasonable splash damage depending on the blast range. * When not engaged, her Rocket Launcher can be spammed as area control. She can force the enemy to use another route to get close to your teammates. * Jump Jet grants her access to routes and platforms other heroes can't reach, giving her a variety of flanking positions. When in danger, it can be used as a quick escape. * Pharah is a good counter to enemies with slow-moving projectiles or short-ranged guns that can't hit her in the air, such as Reaper, Mei, Junkrat, Reinhardt, Lúcio, and Symmetra. So keep them as the first targets to attack before changing the target. * The hitscan-hero is the hard counter to Pharah. The attack from hitscan-weapon has no travel time; with good aiming, they can kite her mid-air before she even has a chance to find a cover on ground. Only target them in closer-range where the rocket can reach to the target faster and give them little time to escape. * Don't underestimate the heroes who possess projectile-type weapons. While her Hover will give you an easier time to dodge most shots mid-air, the enemy can still attack you with some good shot placement. Fast-speed projectiles can counter Pharah well, so avoid moving in a predictable way and she can handle them well. * Mind the usage on Hover, holding it too long will waste fuel without need. Successive-tapping is recommended to maintain the vertical level. * Pharah's Concussive Blast can be used to quickly re-position herself horizontally. It can also push the enemy's snipers away from the spot. * Barrage is one of the most devastating ultimates in the game, but leaves her vulnerable to enemy fire. It's most effective when combined with Zarya's Graviton Surge, Reinhardt's Earthshatter, or Mei's Blizzard. * Barrage is best used as close to the enemy as possible, ideally behind them to catch them by surprise. * Pharah can use her Rocket Launcher to propel herself upwards, preserving Jump Jet, or for when it is on cooldown. This will cause you to take some damage depending on the range between you and the surface. Story "I Will Protect The Innocent." Fareeha Amari's commitment to duty runs in her blood. She comes from a long line of highly decorated soldiers and burns with the desire to serve with honor.1 An altruistic individual, Pharah seeks to make the world a better place, and bring order out of chaos.2 She loves the feeling of entering the unknown, and has a udjat tatoo, bearing the Eye of Horus.3 Childhood Fareeha and her mother Initially, Fareeha had a good relationship with her mother, who taught her martial arts. As a child, she grew up in the company of Overwatch;4 she dreamed of following in her mother's footsteps and joining the organization.1 However, her mother was against it.4 This led to a strained relationship between mother and daughter.5 After her mother was apparently killed in action, she got her udjat, to honor her memory. Her mother had borne a similar tattoo, and told her it was a symbol of protection. At the time, Fareeha had assumed that it meant that her mother would always protect her.3